


Remember Me

by scottmon3y



Category: Le Magasin des suicides | The Suicide Shop - Jean Teulé
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Grief, Light Angst, Other, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmon3y/pseuds/scottmon3y
Summary: Alan’s family tries to get by after his abrupt death. Set to Remember Me from Pixar’s Coco.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done a song fic before so I hope this is okay.

Marilyn sits beside her parents’ bed. Even though it’s 8 at night, her mother still hides beneath the covers. 

She’s humming idly and picking at the loose threads of her handkerchief. Everything’s quiet - things are always dead on Sundays. 

The room fills with the cries of her newborn. Ernest tries in vein to soothe him, and looks longingly at his wife. She smiles softly and leads him back to the nursery. Just like always, she gets misty eyed at the sight of her son. His voluminous curls make him look so much like his uncle. Although she’s beginning to cry too, she shushes him.

_Remember me_  
_Though I have to say goodbye_  
_Remember me_  
_Don’t let it make you cry_

Lucrèce listens from the room over. Her stomach is churning with uncertainty. 

She hasn’t heard a baby cry since she had Marilyn. It was something she used to get annoyed over. All her son ever did was giggle. It was childish, stupid even! But now there was nothing she wished for more. 

When her grandson settled down she looked back to the open window. The night air still smelled of exhaust, but the stars were coming back. The city must have taken her boy’s suggestions into consideration.

_For even if I’m far away_  
_I hold you in my heart_  
_I sing a secret song for you_  
_Each night we are apart_

Vincent’s headache has come back. Is it nerves? Even though the shop is closed on weekends he can’t make himself stop working.

No matter what he tries, the new pancake designs don’t look right. Is he forgetting? He doesn’t think so, but it’s a scary thought. Maybe if he could see a picture... But his family spent so long being ashamed that they didn’t take many photos of his brother. 

He starts to choke. Everything feels like it’s getting away, but he recalls some advice his brother gave him once. He takes a big breath, then pushes it back out. His head starts to organize itself. 

_Remember me_  
_Though I have to travel far_  
_Remember me_  
_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

Mishima walks to the Tuvache family cemetery. It’s not far, but he still can’t convince his wife to join him. He thinks it might be for the best. She became hysterical at the funeral, and to relive it might make her even sicker. 

He stands before the humble little headstone, wanting to say so much, but not finding the words. Even now he can’t break the habit.

He wishes he said sorry. 

The wind makes him shiver. He pulls the bright green collar over his nose and sits down. The block of granite, short as it may be, protects him from the bad weather. 

He remembers the night he spent in the cellar, and what an idiot he was not to learn from it. It makes him want to cry all over again. But instead he offers up the bouquet of daffodils he brought for his son.

_Know that I’m with you_  
_The only way that I can be_  
_Until I’m in your arms again_  
_Remember me_


End file.
